


Wake Up

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron dies, and Kirsten isn't handling it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why theres weird line breaks everywhere, but im trying to fix them! Sorry!

Kirsten Clark had never grown up with very many friends. There were a few “good Samaritans” that saw her sitting alone at lunch and tried to be friendly, but they never lasted long. Several boys had attempted to get her attention, but she was just a challenge to them. Who could get in her pants first? Kirsten had wanted no part in it. 

After graduation, she met Camille. Or rather, Camille met her. Looking back, it was most likely set up by the agency, but nonetheless she was glad now to have her. The first year she didn’t know anything about Camille really, and then she was put on academic suspension, again set up by the agency. For a while Kirsten had hated her. But after learning of her involvement with the agency, they were closer than ever. 

Kirsten honestly didn’t know that much about Linus. He was Camille’s sort of boyfriend, and Cameron’s best friend. He had proven to be useful during Stitches with his filters and communication, and he had helped her discover what the beeps on Ed’s tape meant, and for that she was grateful. 

 

Then there was Cameron. He was one giant mystery to her, and perhaps the one she knew the most about. He was definitely the one she trusted the most. Who else would have followed her to a party after she made it clear she was going alone? She told him about Ed and the car crash and her father, and in turn he told her about the scar and Marta. Kirsten would do anything for him. However, he was still a mystery. Sure he seemed to be open, but there were still things she did not know about him. However, she would continue to be right by his side until the end of both of them. 

But the end of him would be the end of her. 

She faintly hears the sound of the heart monitor behind her, but the only thing she cares about is the man lying in front of her. His face is pale, skin cold. He shouldn’t be this  
cold. He’s still alive. 

Then there’s a loud and long ‘beep’ from the heart monitor behind her. The sound seemed to go right through her, piercing her heart. It meant the end. It couldn’t mean the end.

“Cameron!” she screamed, the sound ripping out of her throat, and at first she didn’t realize it had come from her.

Kirsten couldn’t bear the thought of living without him. They had only met a month ago, but they were almost never apart. He had taught her how to feel emotions, not just recognize them. Some days she could be angry with him but also incredibly worried. Sometimes she was so happy being around him she was frustrated for not being able to explain how she felt to him. 

 

A hand on her arm. The painted nails told her it was Camille, so she shrugged it off and continued yelling at Cameron. He had to wake up. He had too. 

Camille’s hand was back, but this time so was Linus’s. They were pulling on her arms, trying to move her. But Kirsten didn’t want to go. Cameron had been right next to her through everything. She wanted to be there with him. 

“Kirsten, come on! You have to let them work!” Camille was shouting, dragging her backwards. 

Instead of resisting, she simply stared at Cameron and let herself be pulled backward. 

“Kirsten!” Camille yelled, standing in front of her to cut off her line of sight. “You have to stop screaming!” 

Kirsten hadn’t realized she was making any noise. Shutting her mouth, she realized that her throat was raw. Blinking, she looked at Camille. 

“You have to let the doctors’ work.” Camille said gently, but Kirsten could hear the emotion in her voice. 

Kirsten ignored her and moved to see Cameron again, but farther away. Doctors and nurses were running around, trying to get his pulse back. 

“Does he have heart problems?” one doctor shouted after they had opened up his shirt. 

“No, I don’t-“ Linus said, but Kirsten answered instead. 

“He had heart surgery when he was 10,” she rasped. “Faulty valve.”

Linus just looked at her. “He did?” 

Kirsten just nodded numbly. The heart monitor was still flat, and the noise was killing Kirsten along with Cameron. So she did what she did best: avoided the situation. She escaped up to the conference room and locked the door behind her and shut all the curtains. She practically threw herself into a chair and let the tears come. Kirsten had never cried like this before; not when she scraped her knee, not when her mother died. This was sobbing. Small squeaks came out of her mouth, and she put her head down on the table.

“Cameron can’t die.” She thought. 

But everyone can die. Some sooner than others. It wasn’t fair. First her mother, then Ed, now Cameron. All the people she had ever loved and cared about, gone too soon. Because of her. 

Loved. Kirsten realized that that was what she considered Cameron to be. Someone she loved. She cared for Camille and Linus, and even Maggie sometimes. But she loved Cameron. 

Her heart ached with this revelation. How couldn’t she have seen it before? She had felt love in the Stitches. How didn’t she notice?  
But it was too late to tell him. It was too late to tell anyone she loved that she did return the feeling. Why did everyone close to her die? They all had died because of her too. 

Kirsten cried in the conference room for a long time. Or at least it felt like a long time. She had fallen asleep after a while, but was jolted awake by banging at the door. 

“Kirsten, open the door!” Camille.

“Come on, let us in!” Linus.

“Kirsten Clark, open this door now. That’s an order.” Maggie. 

Kirsten wiped off her face. She couldn’t avoid this forever. She had no idea how long it had been since she had locked herself in here. Slowly, she unlocked and opened the door  
to three very worried faces.

Camille immediately hugged her around the neck. “I’m so sorry, Kirsten.” She whispered. “They couldn’t save him.”

Kirsten froze. Couldn’t save him? That was the doctors’ job. To save people. Not lose them.  
The rational part of her mind knew that not everyone could be saved. She knew that the doctors did their best, but she was still angry. Angry that she was useless. Angry that he was dead and not her. 

The last thought shocked her back into reality. Maggie was staring at her, emotions barely covered by her normal layer of cold disinterest. Linus had been crying, but he was trying his best to keep it under control. Camille was still slung around her neck, shaking slightly. 

“Kirsten…” Maggie started, but Kirsten just pushed Camille off her and moved downstairs to Cameron’s body. 

He was paler than before. Paler than her, and she would’ve pointed that out if he would just wake up. Gently she cupped his cheek with her palm. He was cooler than normal, pale, and stiff. All signs of death. 

“Cam,” She whispered hoarsely. “Wake up.” 

The others had come down and stood behind her, several feet away. Faintly, she could hear Camille sobbing into Linus’s shoulder. 

She half expected Cameron to wake up when she told him. She gently ran her fingers across his cheek, savoring the feel of his skin. 

After several moments, she looked back at Maggie. “I want to Stitch him.”


	2. Chapter 2

After several minutes of arguing, Kirsten was dressed in her Stitchers suit and in the fish tank. Camille was standing at Cameron’s desk.   
“You sure you want to do this?” Camille asked again.

“Let’s just get this over with.” 

Kirsten had calmed down a lot while she was changing into the suit. She had a job to do, even though this time she didn’t have to do this. She needed too. 

Camille was still shaky sounding when she asked for confirmations for the Stitch. Kirsten closed her eyes, and she was thrown into the Stitch wildly. At first she bounced around,   
unable to see where she was or solidify a memory. 

“What’s going on? Did I do it?” Camille’s voice asked in her ear.

“I’m in his head, but I can’t see anything. Slow it down.” She replied. 

A few minutes later she was standing in the conference room. Maggie was standing next to the TV, Linus, Camille and Cameron were at the table. 

“Tomorrow we’re bringing in a new Stitcher. Kirsten Clark.” Maggie said, clicking Kirsten’s picture on the screen. 

She immediately felt apprehension from Cameron. He was nervous about bringing in a new subject.

“Where are you now?” Camille asked from the com link.

“Right before you brought me into the lab,” Kirsten replied. “Maggie is showing you my file.”

The memory skipped, and she was pushed into Cameron’s bedroom. Laying on his bed in his clothes was her, asleep. She was so brightly lit that she had to squint her eyes.   
Cameron was looking at her, and she could feel a mixture of worry and fear run through her. 

Gingerly, Cameron reached out and touched Kirsten’s cheek. She was shocked by the tenderness he showed, even though here he had just met her hours ago. Slowly, she reached   
out and touched her own shoulder. 

Instantly, Kirsten was thrown into a flurry of memories and emotions.

“I can’t risk you.” Worry and affection.

“I do believe in you.” Trust.

“You’re not going alone.” Loyalty and protectiveness.

“When are you going to trust me? Really trust me?” Hurt.

Then she was speaking in the memory. 

“I haven’t told anyone else Liam proposed.” It felt like something had stabbed her in the gut. Was this what Cameron was feeling when he learned that Liam had proposed?

“We aren’t coworkers.” He was hurt again, but more disappointed than anything. 

The memories whirled again, and she watched herself and Cameron interact and relished in his emotions. There was always one underlying emotion in every memory from the 

beginning. Love.   
It was the butterfly feeling she had sometimes when they shared a look in the memory, or the overprotectiveness and fear he had when she did something dangerous. He couldn’t   
lose her anymore than she could lose him. 

Except she had lost him this time. 

“Kirsten!” Camille shouted. “You’ve been in there for more than five minutes! We’re trying to bounce you, but it won’t let us! Can you hear me?”

Kirsten could, but she ignored her. She was fine. She was happy, actually. Content with watching his memories of them forever. 

The memories solidified again; this time she was in her Stitcher suit. From the way she looked, it was the first time she Stitched. There was a blank stare on her face, and Kirsten   
watched as Cameron moved toward her. Memory Kirsten had her eyes fixed on Cameron. 

Then their lips met, and she almost stumbled back from the emotions Cameron was feeling. 

Confusion, mostly. But there was also excitement, interest, longing, happiness, and joy. There was also a bit of lust, but Kirsten chose to ignore that. 

So this had been their first and only kiss. She regretted that it had been their only kiss, and she could not remember it. She watched herself collapse into his arms, and the way he   
picked her up bridal style afterward and carried her to the med bay so Ayo could check her out. 

She watched Cameron pace outside of the med bay doors for almost an hour. 

She watched the way he had driven Ayo and the sleeping form of herself to his house and set out some clothes so she could dress Kirsten, then tuck her into bed. 

She watched him restlessly move around his apartment while she slept, the TV on low and forgotten about. 

Kirsten half smiled at the way he tried to sleep on the couch, then give up with a sigh and climb into the bed next to her sleeping form. 

“Kirsten!” Camille’s voice was screaming.

Kirsten could feel the tug at the back of her mind, but it was easy to push it away. Camille had been trying to bounce her for a while now. 

 

“Stop.” Kirsten said out loud, and the tug at the back of her mind halted. 

“Kirsten?” Camille asked.

“I’m fine. Stop trying to bounce me.”

“Kirsten, it’s been almost 7 minutes!” 

It shouldn’t be possible, but she didn’t care. Reluctantly, she took one last look at their sleeping forms, typed in her exit pincode, and bounced.

The next few months were a blur, from planning Cameron’s funeral to trying to teach Camille how to Stitch better. There was a giant hole in Kirsten’s heart, one where Cameron 

should be. 

She missed him more every day. His parents sold his apartment, and Kirsten was left with several of his old shirts that she may have taken out of the ‘give away’ box outside of his apartment. 

It would have to be enough, she supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt really know how to end this. sigh. im sad.

**Author's Note:**

> this was sad to write. Im sad. next week is going to kill me.


End file.
